Software asset management services involve cataloguing software installations on a number of computing devices on a managed network in order to determine an amount of compliant and/or noncompliant licenses on those computing devices. Information related to the licenses may be stored in a database as software models. These software models may then be used as the basis for managing the software installations on the computing devices.